love or hate
by numbuh13m
Summary: Barry has loved Wally since he's taking him away from his abusive parents but now he hit Wally, and not just once repeatedly, Barry showed no regret, He treats Wally just as his father did. Does Barry now HATE Wally or his he not in his right mind. Barry might kill both Wally and Iris before anyone finds out if he's sane or not.
1. Chapter 1

When I was younger I never dared speak out or argue with my parents. When I was still living with them, I was always at fault. Even if I didn't do it, I would have to take the blame, an the punishment wouldn't hurt as much or take as long. That is as long as I didn't cry in there presence. I didn't know that this treatment was wrong for years. I still don't see how it is wrong, I always felt I deserve it. My aint an uncle took me in after founding out about the way my parents are. They kept assuring me it was wrong for my parents to do those things and I will be safe with them. I didn't believe them, at all. I was waiting till they noticed how worthless an undeserving of love, I was.

One day my uncle was talking to me, an I got so angry, I yelled at him. My eye's widened in pure fear. I fell to my knee's an put my arms up to defend my face for the blow I knew was coming. It never came. i felt my uncle wrap his arms around me in what i later found out was a hug. I didn't believe I deserved such affection, but I craved for it. So I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he picked me up. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and I let the years of pain finally come out. I cried, I didn't care, I wanted this to last as long as it could. He said he wont let go till I was ready to be let go of. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, and they calmed me down. My cries started to cease and I fell asleep in my uncle's arms. I truly felt safe for the first time in my whole life.

* * *

"Why cant I go" Wally yelled, his eye's crunched up in anger.

"I already said no" His uncle tried to stay calm but his anger was starting to win the inner battle.

"But I want to go, why cant you let me go" Wally through his hands up for effect.

"Because I said no" Barry snapped now in front of Wally.

"But..."

"No fucking but's, the only damn place your going is to your damn room" Wally was taking back by his uncle's yell. His uncle never swore. Wally didn't pay much mind to it figuring he was just angry.

"then tell me why you wont let me go, your being so unfair" Wally yelled.

"I don't have to be fair or explain my self to a stupid fucking child" Barry backhanded wally across the face causing Wally to fall backwards. Wally cupped his right cheek, Tears pricked his eye's. He looked up expecting his uncle horrified an regretful. He expected his uncle to hold him tight an offer constant apologizes. That didn't happen. His uncle glared at him in pure Hate. All the love an comfort that was always present in Barry's eye's is now gone. Barry kicked Wally in the stomach and then pulled his hair to jerk his head up.

"get to you damn Room NOW" Barry was breathing heavy, He released Wally's hair. Wally shook in fear of his uncle's scrambled to his feet an ran to his room.

Wally fell on his hands and knee's in the middle of the floor, and cried out as quietly as he could.

"He hates me now" He started vibrating. This was the worst feeling. 'Ill do anything for ucle Barry to love me again. He turned once his bedroom door slammed open, and his uncle didn't look to happy. He looked madder.

"you think your punishment is to stay in your room, don't you you good for nothing prick" Barry yelled. "clean this house spotless, and no diner tonight" Barry said, and Grabbed Wally's hand an pushed him out into the hall way.

* * *

Around 9:00 Iris finally came home from a log day at work. The first thing she took noticed to was Wally a bloody mess, an wasting time cleaning while Barry just sat on the couch watching TV.

"What's going on" She asked from the door way. Barry an Wally both heard the door shut. Barry glared at Wally, an Wally whimpered an stepped further away from his uncle.

"I was bad, thh... . is. ..m...y puni... " Wally stuttered an Iris saw a tear roll down Wally's cheek.

"oh my gosh, Wally, did Barry hit you" realization dawned on her. She watched as Barry grabbed Wally's arm an twisted it. Wally screamed in pain.

"Barry stop, your hurting him" Iris yelled. Barry paid no mind to her as he through wally down which caused Wally to smack his head on the coffee table.

"Barry, don't make me call the police" Iris threatened fully capable of doing so if he hurt or or Wally once more.

"I don't think so" He held up a controller.

"what the hell is that" She asked.

"it's what i'll kill him with if you go to the police or it's what i'll kill you with if he go's to the police" Barry laughed at the pain he caused for his nephew.

"ok, ok, no cops, sorry" Iris said.

"i'm going to be, make sure the brat cleans this blood up" And with that heartless statement Barry left for his room.

"ante Iris, I am so sorry" Wally cried out, Iris rushed to his side an held him.

"you did nothing wrong, it's Barry that should be sorry sweety" Iris soothed.

"no, I told you no one likes me, an soon you will turn against me to" Wally cried on her shoulder.

"Never, sweet heart, listen, just follow your uncle's orders, I don't know how that controller thing works yet, lets not anger him" Iris said.

"I anger people with my presence" Wally said darkly.

"no, don't believe that" Iris rubbed his head an held him down once he tried to get up.

"Ante Iris, Uncle Barry wants the blood cleaned up" wally told her.

"i'll do it" She said an helped Wally to the couch.

"Wally, i'm going to stay up with you, cause you cant sleep at the moment, I'll get the blood up, an you can watch some TV" Iris told him. She ran to the kitchen to get a rag to wrap Wally's head had to be fast, she didn't want him falling asleep.

* * *

Wally only slept for a n hour before having to get up. He saw his uncle at the table eating his breakfast. Iris was at the other side. Wally would of ran over at the sight of food, but then he remembered last night. He calmly walked in the kitchen, an stayed close to his ante. Se didn't mind, she didn't want him near her husband at the moment.

"may I have some breakfast please" He whispered politely. He didn't want to anger his uncle.

"out side" His uncle pointed to there backdoor. Both Wally an Iris were confused by this action. Wally followed his uncle outside to there back tree. on your knee's he ordered. Wally didn't want to know what will happen if he disobeyed right now. So he did as he was asked. Barry put a collar around his neck that was attached to a leach.

"Hands behind your back" Wally nodded an followed this order. Barry tired his hands in a tight hold.

"once me an Iris are done, you can eat what is left over" Wally nodded, He watched his uncle go back inside. He didn't know why this hurt way more than when his father had done it. Wally allowed the tears to roll down his face. Wally was becoming scared that he would be left out there, to never be thought of again. Wally was thinking of his worst fears when...

"Wally" A sweet voice said.

"Ante Iris" Wally asked.

"yes, it's me, I didn't eat as much so you would have more" she told him.

"that's a dog bowl" He whimpered.

"i'm sorry, wally" She said.

"he just thinks of me as he dog now doesn't he, did he call me dog" Wally asked in a rush, he needed to know if his favorite uncle really hated him.

"Wally, this will all be over soon, I promise" Iris said, and gave wally a kiss an placed the dish in front of Wally.

Wally started to eat what scraps he could, Iris stayed to rub his head. He stopped an looked up at his ante.

"I'm not hungry anymore" his eye's were dripping tears.

"Wally you have to eat" Wally shook his head.

"if the brat don't want to eat anymore, fine, but we have to get to the cave" Barry said and then ripped the binds off his hands, Wally muffled a cry by biting his lip. Barry then removed the collar an shoved Wally on the ground.

"suit up" He ran into the house leaving Wally on the ground with his ante helping him up.

"I better go" Wally said as he stood on his own.

"Be careful, i'll figure out something" Iris said an gave wally a kiss on the cheek.

"thank you" Wally smiled.

"HURRY THE HELL UP" Barry snapped an wally shuddered.

"see ya" He whispered.

* * *

Barry decided they would drive to the zeta tube. He needed to have a smooth private conversation with Wally.

"You better not tell anyone in there today, no hero, I will press the button and your ante will be, bye-bye" He smirked as Wally cowered as far over as the car door would allow.

"I wont, I promise" Wally whimpered.

"good that we have an understanding" He laughed like it was an every day thing an got out of the car. Wally didn't even notice they already arrived at the zeta tube area. He followed his uncle into the tube an got zeta'd to the cave.

'i'm so sorry' Wally thought as his uncle put a hand on his shoulder. The affection even felt fake now. Wally knew the truth. His uncle now hated him. But he will do anything just to win his love back.


	2. Chapter 2

"hey man" Was the first sound I heard walking through cave with my uncle.

"Hey Rob"I put on a smile.

"Wally what happened to your eye" M'gann asked. I didn't understand until I remembered uncle slapped me. He swiped my eye, I felt that. A blood vessel must of finally popped. My uncle gently grabs my head to look at him.

"oh, I didn't think cold got you in the eye, you ok kid" Uncle Barry asked in concern. He wont hit me here. He wont yell. But when we get home... I hope I say the right thing.

"I'm fine, I had worst" I told him. I could tell he was pleased with my answer. I just got a feeling. The same feeling I got when I spoke with my dad, and I said the right thing. That feeling always scared me.

"ok kid" He smiled at me. I wanted to throw up. How can he act like nothing happened. How can he just treat me like he still cares. I wish he would just tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it.

"so your ok" M'gann asked.

"It's just a popped Blood vessel, no biggie" I shrug it off.

"ok" She went back to her spot next to Conner.

"OK, team time for training exercise, your mentors would like to see how your doing" Black canary told us. I took notice to how every one's mentor's did in fact take a seat in the back of the room. I have bad feeling that if do something wrong I am going to have to face the punishment once we get home. I noticed how uncle Barry glared at me. I turned around to Black canary. Maybe if I do good uncle Barry will praise me. I hope.

"Robin and Aqualad" A computer voice called out. I saw the two walk to the center an shake hands. .

"Begin" Canary shouted and the two charged at each other. Aqualad went for a punch in the stomach but Robin was fast. He stood Back, and as Aqualad released the punch he jumped up and used Aqualad's fist as a beam, an flipped backwards. Robin then went to attack, but Aqualad Blocked him. It went on like this for another 5 minutes when Robin saw an opening and being how small he is he fit right through Aqualad's legs then jumped on his back an pushed him to the ground an landing perfectly on his feet. Aqualad smiled and Robin helped him up.

"Good job" Aqualad said. "You too"

They walked over to there mentors and I saw them get What I want, I need right now. Praise. I feel so low, I just want someone to give me a good job.

"Wally and Artemis" I got up with a smile as did she. We became closer all though we still have our big arguments.

"ready to go down Baywatch" Artemis growled but it was just for a good clean mouthy fight. I knew she wasn't trying to hurt me. I felt I had to win this for uncle Barry, But i'm afraid to really try. I could really hurt her if I go in full force with my speed. I still have to hold back. I hate this, every time I hold back I lose.

"not today" I smirk as Black Canary yells "Begin"

She go's for a punch to my right eye so I move to the left. She try's this again but now I move to the right. She gives up after about the 8th punch but she don't lower her fist. I speed around her back and push her to the ground but she puts her hands out and lands on her feet after a back flip.

She sweeps her right leg under my feet, or try's to. I jump up in time. But then she sends a kick to my stomach that I couldn't block, I stumble backwards, but I don't fall. I have her foot in my hand so I figure I now have control. I did, I flipped her on the ground, gently to not damage her. She landed on her stomach.

She looked up at me in shock.

"ok Baywatch, nice move" She smiled, I helped her up an we both walked over to our mentors. I saw Green arrow give her a pat on the shoulder. I know for a fact that's all hes aloud to do. I smile at uncle Barry, he doesn't stand he only points the chair next to him. I Keep my smile on, but now it is fake. I just don't want anyone, especially uncle Barry to see me cry. I take my seat an watch the last fight play out.

"Miss martian an Super Boy"

Miss Martian took to the sky, not to high so in case Super Boy was fast enough he could get her down. Super Boy jumped up an grabbed her arm an pulled her to his chest then put her bridal style as he landed an placed her on the ground. After it was announced he won he helped her up.

Miss M walked over to Her uncle that gave her a big hug. Conner didn't have anyone thanks to Super Man. My uncle grabbed his hand an pulled him into a hug an said what I wanted him to say to me.

"Good Job" it's not that I didn't want Conner to feel special, but he usually puts me above every one else. I miss that now. He only told me about how much he hated me yesterday,and I already feel like shit.

"Me an kid are going to get going" I heard uncle Barry say.

"oh, cant Wally hang out for a bit and then head home" Robin asked, I was hoping i'd be aloud. I just am afraid to go home now. weird.

"nah, maybe tomorrow" He smirked an rubbed robin's head. He put his hand on my shoulder. Only I could feel the pressure he was adding. To anyone else it would look like a harmless gesture, as long as I don't flinch. We walked to the zeta beam to zeta out of there. it was instant, we were in the car on our way 'home'. I knew he was mad, I wish I knew about what he is mad for.

"so" He started, I felt my entire body tense up. He looks away from the rode, I realize he wants me to answer.

"yes" I ask.

"that fight, your style was sloppy" He tells me point blank.

"I didn't want to use to much force" I defended my reasons. He laughed at me.

"your pathetic, your never going to be a hero" He continued laughing.

"A hero wouldn't have hurt a kid" I mutter, the words were already out of my mouth before I could stop them. uncle Barry stopped the car dead in it's tracts. He grabbed the collar of my shirt an brought my ear to his lips.

"don't you dare justify that you didn't deserve your punishments, or the one you must receive when we get home, now, don't you ever speak to me like that, got it" He growled. This was pure anger and hatred. I never thought I would ever hear this from uncle Barry, I never once thought he would be a reason I was ever terrified.

'i... I..I'm so..rry" I stutter, I was scared. Not scared terrified.

"you better be you piece of shit, the only reason we ever took you in is for a tax write off, didn't you know" He say's, my mouth hangs open. I don't believe it, He really hated me all these years. He starts the car back up. I let my head rest of the window, it's hard not to cry when you want to. When I look over at him, he seem's happy. It's hard to believe that one of the people i'm happiest with his happy about hurting me.


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THE TEXT BELOW, VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

_ok my favorite and scariest review was_

**_if you don't write more, I swear im going to kill myself. please! WRITE MORE!_**  
**_IM SUPER SERIOUS!_**

_Very sweet point, but also very scary. So I'm gonna take a moment to make sure your mental health is intact. I mean this in no offensive way, but it's in my nature to look into these things. So the guest that wrote this again made me feel good but a little worried, please write another Review telling me what you meant. If you think I got a good story going and just want an update that's fine, tell me. If you need to talk, sign in and PM me. _

_That goes for anyone, I will always get back to you, give advice, or some chat time, I even have no problem giving my cell out if you need someone more times then I am on FF. I also have a skype, we can do face time, I don't care as long as your safe._

_You just have to ask, and so you know... this story including a lot of my other abuse/rape... story's there all based off real things, and statistics, real emotes and feelings, and thoughts, I know empathetic thoughts to a lot of problems. _

_I have no problem helping anyone, so just PM and we can talk. If you ever feel like doing anything rash, I know you don't know me in person, but PLEASE REMEMBER ME, numbuh13m, PM and wait for me to get back to you. _

_If your in those on and off thoughts, ask for my cell number. I always carry my phone on me, the only way I won't have it on my person or can't get to it is when i'm swimming or sleeping, sometimes school._

_If it's major, you need me at that moment or real soon, write before anything else._

_'I'm thinking about Cutting'_

_or_

_'I'm thinking about Death'_

_Along those lines, I'll get out of whatever i'm doing as soon as I c it, ok._

_And just remember, give me time to get the message..._

**_Well on with the story..._**

* * *

I sat on the couch as uncle Barry paced in front of me. I just want to disappear. I never seen that look on his face before. He sent aunt Iris up stairs, I hear her, she's faintly crying. Uncle Barry spreads his legs and sits on my lap like that. He pushes a little of his weight off of me, holds me by the hair tightly and his nee's push my arms down. I am completely out of mobilization as he pulls out a blade. I start to panache now, I really don't want to die. I think!

"you want to be like be, huh" I don't understand the question. But that doesn't matter, he don't wait for an answer. He cuts my shirt off. once my top half is showing he presses the blade against my skin. I try to scream but he slaps me and cuffs his hand over my mouth. He starts carving into my arm, I don't know what it could be.

I shut my eye's tight. I feel the tear streams reach the bottom of my chin and fall.

I only hear uncle Barry laughing, he's enjoying this. I hear aunt Iris again, but this time she gasped and I heard her foot steps run up stairs. I give uncle Barry a quick glance, good, he hasn't noticed. I hear her voice. God, Please make that be her praying.

He seems to be done with that arm, I only figure cause he finally stops. He starts sliding the cut down the middle of my arm. I hear him laugh again. It sound's so evil. I feel my heart start to speed up the pumping. My breathing increases. I can't take it, this pain is unbearable. To receive this treatment from a love one treat you with such hate. Why? That's the only question I have left now.

He does something else on my other arm. This time I scream for sometime... I don't have a sense of time at the moment. That isn't the point, it hurts. I keep begging him to stop. He just won't listen to me. I can't take it for much longer. I use my head and bump it against his. It's all in hopes to get away. I wobble stand I see spots in my eyes. I don't know were i'm going or were uncle Barry is. I fall over something, I don't know what it is, but it was inanimate. I try to scrabble to my feet, The pressure keeps forcing my body down.

I feel a big force on my back and it flips me over. I only come to find out it's uncle Barry. Before I can register in my mind this is really happening, I feel pain my my stomach. Something slide in roughly and out. I feel somethings sticky and cold. I start to feel my self loose consciousness, I try to stay awake, i'm trying, it's hard. I hear something knock the door down.

"move and die, Better do as I say, it's the KCA" I hear a female voice yell. Lots of commotion and rustling. It seemed like forever before uncle Barry was pulled off of me.

"kid you up, you awake" This time a male voice say's, but he's asking me, he moves my head side to side. The force, even if it was gentile caused me to whimper from the major pain.

"he's awake, barely" That male voice orders. My eye's were starting to shut all the way. I feel someone with a very soft hand grab my own hand and another touch my face.

It's just as soft as my aunt Iris', but not her, it''s a different texture.

"hey, you got to keep those pretty eye's open for us, got it" She says and the who ever picked me up on some sort of device started to move again. I felt the smooth wind hit my face as soon as they pushed me outside. I heard a familiar dark voice and my aunt's voice start to talk.

"holy shit, it's batman" I hear that first male voice yell, with a sort of laugh with it.

"ugh" I hear the first female voice groin. "What the fuck are you doing on our case, no better yet what are you doing here, in central, this is a long ways from your damn city, way out of your jurisdiction" she say's, she sounds really mad. I never heard a girl like her before. It's just like she does what she wants when she wants. Wait, she's yelling at Batman, did I hear that right. Now I kind of Wish I could see right. "Dude, you capes barley have any jurisdiction, you work on the aliens and super Villains and all that shit, but this is obviously a freaking abuse case, and all abuse cases are handled by local SVU or us, local KCA" The girl continued. She sounds scary the way she's speaking but she also sounds like she can be sweet too. She's cares, I can tell.

I use that girl that held my hand to push my self up. I have to see, I just have to. She probably just figured I was a kid wanting to see a super hero. I felt like laughing at the irony, but it hurts to much. The girl let me lean against her for support. It's kind of blurry, but I see. Batman looks at me, it seem's like forever. Batman's gaze then goes to a car that uncle Barry sat angrily in. I see his eye slits widen just slightly but then right back to no emotion, but it was just to fast for a normal human to see. I'm not normal, I'm proud to have Uncle Barry's powers, but now I'm really not sure.

I see aunt Iris run up to me and I feel a kiss being placed on my cheek.

"listen, Barry's not well, this only started a couple of weeks ago, I think he's sick, he loves Wally more then anything, sometimes I think more then me" Aunt Iris grabbed a hold of my free hand.

"Why haven't you reported this, your hub's could have a serous mental issue needing addressing" Another male voice spoke this time, I hear faint arguments with that girl and Batman.

"I'm sorry, I would have, but he got this bomb thingy, he's a forensic scientist he must of got the thing from work" Iris blurted out, I could tell she was covering uncle Barry's identity.

"ok, listen we taking him to our med unit, wanna follow us there, we can all settle this out" The girl holding my hand say's calmly.

"ok, let me get my keys" Aunt Iris says, she gives me a kiss on my forehead. I feel a gush of wind, probably from her running inside.

"get the kid in the medic unit car" I hear that first girl yell and then she adds. "And you bats dude, stay away from this crime scene, I catch cross the yellow tape going up, I arrest you on the spot, try to run, Ill shoot you down, I miss, who cares, I know what Batman look's like, everyone know's Batman, Ill have people scourer gotham and central, and any other place you might go, I'll scourer the world if I have to, that goes for any world" She laughs a little evilly, maybe she's just crazy. She clicks her teeth happily and I feel her smiling.

"Stay away from my crime seen Bats dude" As the door's start to close on that car thing, I see the girl turn with winning smile, but Batman's glare is the worst glare I ever seen, yup, he's mad. Really mad, oh and Alfred and Dick live with him, you got to feel sorry for them. The team, what if he goes back to Mount Justice, and takes it out on them. if I could scream in frustration I would.


End file.
